Violent Content
by evilexboyfriend
Summary: It's Thor's god-knows-what birthday, there's alcohol, dancing on tables and a vicious exchange bewteen the two Odinson brothers.    My first Thor fic, set about a year before the events of the movie.


So I'm pretty much obsessed with Thor at the moment.  
>Loki in particular.<p>

So anyways I wanted to test the Marvel fic water, and here is my first shot at it, with the help from the MAGNIFICENT Jim (unicorn-fish on tumblr).

Angsty, as always.  
>These versions of the characters belong to Marvel, Tom and Chris.<p>

No warnings really, except quite a bit of violence.

Reviews are always loved

* * *

><p>By their father's stern announcement and the following of the events of last year, there was to be no wine at Thor's birthday.<br>Of course the elder Odinson put up a fair argument; "What about some but a limit set? I can control my own drink, father, I'm an adult. What if the guests want some? It's through no fault of mine that last year ended in… well. Does this 'no wine' rule stand for Loki, too, because if it doesn't I'm sure sharing wont be out of the question.-"

But after about twenty minutes of incredulous glances from his father, and an indignant glare from his brother at the prospect of sharing, it was decided. There was most definitely, end of end, final decision to be no wine at Thor's birthday.

Defeated, he slumped down next to his brother.

"Ridiculous," he spat. Loki glanced up, nonplussed.

"Thor, you've never been able to answer the question 'why did you wake up with a four-eyed dwarf in your bed', so maybe it's for the best."

Thor glared. "He's being totally unreasonable. Just the way he still treats us like children."

The younger raised an eyebrow, and was tempted to say 'treats _you_', but instead, shrugged. "I suppose it's a little unfair," he admitted. "I mean, next year one of _us_ will be on the throne."

The blond's face lit up and he slapped his brother's arm- with unintentional force. "Exactly! You'd think that shows maturity."

Loki nodded, subtly rubbing his wrist. Thor had gone quiet, gazing into the hazy sky.

"You're right, brother," he breathed. "Next year one of us will be king."

_**X**_

_**X**_

As predicted, there was wine at Thor's birthday.  
>It was, as always, a memorable celebration. Thousands of guests from many different realms were gathered to celebrate one of Odin's sons passing yet another year. There were speeches and toasts and laughs. And, of course, there was inebriation. Odin and Frigga had retreated for the night, and sneaky bottles of something-or-other were passed around, spirits rising and activity flaring. Roughly an hour later, there was not a sober being in sight.<p>

Nor, Loki realised, was there Thor in sight. Squeezing away from the mass of people he had found himself encased in, he walked- not altogether stably- into the main quarters, vaguely bleary eyes searching for those of his brother.

Then there was a smash behind him, followed by whooping and cheering.

"What in the name-" spinning round, Loki sighed. There was his brother, in plain sight. He was stood high on a table, feet bare and bleeding a little from where they had met the broken bottle, and was- now, of all things Thor was capable of, this was unfortunately, not one of them- dancing wildly, to the beat of an unknown source of drumming. Loki tried to stifle a laugh, but his face soon dropped. Pushing through the intoxicated crowd, standing on tip-toes, he tugged on Thor's arm, dragging him down.

"Thor, stop," he insisted, but the elder simply batted his hand away. Loki grabbed him again, shouting over the hubbub of noise. "Don't be stupid, brother! Do you have to defy father's orders to the point where you are dancing on tables?"

"As if you haven't," Thor bit back, taunt in his slurring voice.

"Look at yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Several groups were staring now, watching as the two, usually so content, sons of Odin bickered loudly.

"I do what I want, Thor. I'm your _brother_; I have the right to tell you when you are making a complete fool of yourself."

"Back off, Loki."

But Loki didn't, standing in Thor's way as he attempted to turn his back on him.

"You are shaming yourself, and our father! When he makes a widespread announcement that this was to be a peaceful celebration and you end up doing... doing _this_, how do you think that makes him seem? That a man who has ruled over Asgard for many years cannot control his own _son_?"

Thor began to laugh, shoving his younger brother aside. "Lighten up, Loki," he said, bitterly. "A few more pints and maybe people will want to be around _you_, too."

_**X__**_

_**X**_

Tired, green eyes reluctantly dragged themselves upwards to inspect the latest disturbance. The latest disturbance was, in fact, Thor, stumbling into the empty corridor in which Loki was quietly sat. Loki sighed as his brother lugged himself across to rest upon the pillar beside him, grinning like an idiot.

"Haven't seen you for much of the night, my pal," he exclaimed.

"Yes, well some of us prefer not to make mockery of ourselves," the younger replied, voice heavily laden with exasperation. Thor frowned.

"Why don't you just cheer up? Just because you don't know how to have fun, doesn't mean you can stop me. Has that gone in your conserved little brain, hm?"

Loki rolled his eyes, standing to leave. "Get it together, Thor. There's no point talking to you like this."

"Like what?"

The younger finally lost his temper, turning back to face his brother, fixing his eyes with a dark glare.

"Like _this_, Thor. Drunk and arrogant and attention-seeking. It's _pathetic_."

The blond shrugged.

"Not my fault if you can't do anything to be heard. Maybe if you were the one 'dancing on tables' people would suddenly realise Odin has two sons."

Loki's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

Thor let a low chuckle slip past his mouth.

"What's it like, brother," he began. His voice was quieter, but there was something far nastier underneath it than anything Loki had heard that night. "What is it like to always be second best? How does it feel to tread in my shadow?"

Loki resisted the temptation to bunch his fists- resisted the temptation to let his brother's drunken words strike a chord in his heart. His attempts weren't unnoticed, however, and a wicked smile played upon Thor's lips. He edged closer to his sibling, towering over Loki and glaring him down.

"Go on," he whispered. "Hit me. Make yourself feel like a bigger man."

Transfixed by his invitation, Loki set his jaw hard and swallowed, shaking his head and shoving Thor aside. He began to walk back through the long corridor, but Thor uttered one word he couldn't stop hitting his core.

"_Coward_."

Loki closed his eyes. He opened them. Taking a deep breath he turned on his heel, storming over to his brother and raising his hand with all the willpower in his body. But then he stopped, dropping his arm.

"Happy?" he said shortly.

Thor smirked, taking a hold on Loki's shoulder gently. But then his grip tightened, and almost out of nowhere he propelled the smaller man hard into the nearby wall. He was taken by surprise, hitting the stone hard before straightening up, a thin line of blood falling from the corner of his lip. The two men locked eyes for a split second before Loki all but launched himself at Thor, dragging him down to the cold stone floor, kicking and hitting wildly.

But Thor had blatant physical advantage and soon had him pinned down with one arm, raking fingernails down Loki's face and neck with the other. Loki did all he could, turning his head sideways and sinking his teeth deep into Thor's left arm. He cried out, letting his grip on Loki's wrist fall, instead delivering a punch to the side of his face. The smaller gasped in pain, raising a hand to his cheek. Filled with anger and adrenalin, he raised his right leg hard, planting it sharply into the elder's stomach. Thor rolled back in shock. Loki began to crawl onto his knees but Thor growled; animalistic, reaching for a handful of black locks and pulling his younger brother back. Loki screamed, clawing at the hand that held his hair but to no avail; Thor didn't stop, or even notice blunt nails drawing blood across his wrist.

"_Thor!_" Loki yelled, desperate for the stronger man to let go. To his surprise, the grip released, but instead Thor shoved him back onto the floor again. "You think people… people would want this… on the throne?" Loki hissed venomously between gasps of air. "You think… before you act. You always have. You've got no… leadership skills. No brains-"

Thor had heard enough, roaring with rage, hitting Loki so hard his head slammed into the hard stone, leaving the corridor echoing with an ominous, resounding _crack_. Loki made a choked yelping sound, ears ringing. The stunned face of his brother hovering over him began to blur at the edges.

"Thor!" came a deep bellow from behind the pair. Thor turned, startled, to see Odin stood there with an expression of near horror. The elder brother backed away from Loki, one hand outstretched in some sort of defence, the other confusedly tugging through blond, tangled hair.

"Father," he began voice hoarse and shaken. "I- I-"

"Quiet," Odin uttered, sweeping past him, crouching down beside his youngest son.

Thor immediately fell silent, anxiously glancing back at his brother. Loki's eyes were vacant, lids drifting between half-mast and shut. Blood tarnished the stone beneath his head and was smeared down one side of his face. Thor felt ill.

"Loki..? Is he…?" he whispered, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"I suspect he will heal fine," Odin said calmly, lifting the injured into his arms with ease. "Meanwhile, I think it's high time you returned to your bed."  
>Thor nodded, watching his father carry Loki down the corridor, out of sight. Deep red specks upon the ground followed their path. He cursed himself inwardly, before walking the other way.<p>

_**X**_

_**X**_

Thor awoke with a heavy head, sore ribs and a sick feeling in his heart. _Loki_. He leapt up, clambering from sheets and running shirtless and barefoot from his chambers, into his brother's.  
>He was there; sat on the end of his bed, head in his hands. Thor swallowed.<p>

"Loki?" he asked awkwardly. Loki looked up, and Thor hated himself. He sat down beside him, the two brothers just looking at each other, lost for words.

Slowly, tentatively, Thor raised a hand and began tracing the markings on his brother's face. The bruised flesh upon his cheekbone; the purpling corners of his left eyelid; the dried, messy cuts on his lips; the deep scratches on his neck. He let his hand fall, pained, as though he'd just smashed something made of precious china. Perhaps he had.

"I'm so sorry, brother," he whispered, knowing it would never be enough for him. But for Loki, it was. He nodded.

"I know," he replied, almost inaudible.

The silence that followed was thick and unbearable.  
>"How's your head?" Thor questioned after a minute or two. It was a pointless thing to ask.<p>

"Not awful."

Sapphire eyes met emerald, and both men were without words once more. Instead, Thor reached out in a way he hadn't since they were both boys, wrapping his arms around his sibling's skinny frame. Loki reciprocated after a moment's hesitation, nestling his face against the bare skin between Thor's neck and shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, despite everything, content.


End file.
